


Taste Deeply Of

by Hyperballad



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, This is My Design, will graham/hannibal lecter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline is set at around the episode "Buffet Froid" of the Hannibal Series when Will Graham starts to lose track of time and his mental state is going into a downward spiral. Will could not tell if he was hallucinating in the midst of a situation and Hannibal Lecter takes advantage of this inevitably to his sexual and self-satisfaction.</p><p>Hi everyone! This uber short one-shot fic is for all the Hannibal TV Series fans out there and it is especially dedicated to my dear friend Seasaltic. I am loving this new series myself and I hope they have a new season come out. So here you go. To anyone who reads this, thank you so much for taking the time. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I had enjoyed writing it for your pleasure ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Deeply Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasaltic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltic/gifts).



       

 

Jack Crawford's fragile little teacup. Hannibal Lecter had put it so eloquently when he described Will Graham as such. Although Graham himself was drawn to the investigation of the missing college girls, he was reluctant to be involved in the case when Crawford presented it to him because he has a complex condition. Crawford had sought his involvement due to Will's unique ability to empathize entirely, which allows him to see into the mind of a killer, to be them...allowing their design to be his at that moment and reconstructing the details of their crime.

This is my design, he would seem to say as an invisible pendulum in his mind swings to its last destination and clarity comes upon him.

He had relegated himself to a teaching post at the F.B.I. Academy on the grounds that he was not 'stable' enough to handle fieldwork because it would involve socializing, but with much insistence and prodding, Crawford had employed him to be his team's 'special Investigator' and paired him off with Hannibal Lecter, a forensic psychiatrist, who would serve as both a partner to Will as a criminal profiler, but at the same time would serve as his therapist should he get 'too close' or too involved in the case.

At first, Will was abrasive and even unapologetically callous towards him. As time passes, he slowly starts to confide more in Lecter, accepting the fact that they have differing perspectives, Will still found a kindred spirit in him. Hannibal Lecter himself has come to consider Will as a friend, even though the other was slowly, but surely deteriorating before his eyes. Something about Will fascinates him.

Will is an interesting point of study for Lecter due to the irony of his condition: An empathetic antisocial that feels too deeply of things and yet he is closed off from other human beings. He is both uncomfortable with his behavior yet he is strangely cocooned by it. Lecter quietly observes Will with or without his knowledge and had even entered his home and fed his 'family of stray dogs'. Like an obsessed stalker, Lecter had gone though Will's belongings, seeking to know more about him. He is also aware that Will is a very sick man because he smelled the sickness from him due to his amazingly keen sense of smell. He had guessed it as encephalitis and yet...Lecter decided to keep this from Will so that he may continue studying the other.

"I'm sleep walking, experiencing hallucinations. Maybe I should get a brain scan." Will had told Lecter.

Lecter indulged him by taking him to an old residency colleague, Dr. Sutcliff, but Lecter had told his colleague to lie to Will so that they may continue analyzing him. Will was frustrated by the fact that nothing was found neurologically wrong with him. Lecter was amused that Will almost hoped that there is something 'medical' causing his condition. And so this went on for some time, with Will continuously suffering from hallucinations, disorientation and the most disturbing of all for Will was the loss of time that he was not in control of.

Blinking and startled he found himself standing outside Hannibal's door. He immediately grasped for the cuff of his shirt and lifted it to look at the time. It was already 9:00 PM in the evening on his watch. His face crumpled to a mask of frustrated confusion. How did he get here? He recalled he was out on the field with the investigative team and they found another mutilated corpse. He stood there, unsure of what to do. His breath was coming out in hitches, a puff of condensed air stirring like smoke before him and then Hannibal opened the door before he could knock. They stared at each other in silence.

Hannibal, as always was immaculate looking in one of his fine suits, his hair neatly parted to the side, cheekbones jutting out elegantly above his well-shaved chin. Will has yet to see him look ruffled or even disturbed, even when Tobias, the psychopath had attacked him in his office, Hannibal had been strangely calm about the situation, but Will had thought that might have been because of his own profession, making him analytical and removed from the deaths that occurred in his office. Will had on certain occasions gone into his home unannounced and Hannibal had not considered it rudeness, in fact he welcomed it. His preternatural calm and refined manners also drew admiration from Will because they are a complete opposite of who he is.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Lecter asked, his expression and his voice full of concern.

Will ran a hand through his curly brown hair, removed his glasses awkwardly, at first hesitant to speak.

"I...I...ah don't know-"

Both of them are aware of Will's growing mental instability and Hannibal did not question him further. He gestured for Will to enter his house and he led Will to his kitchen and offered him a cup of chamomile tea, made with his own secret mix of herbs.

"I'm sorry I came here all of a sudden, I don't know why. I was...out in the field earlier and then I suddenly found myself at your door-"

Hannibal lifted an admonishing palm after taking a sip of tea he prepared for himself.

"Will, like I have told you countless times, never apologize for coming to me."

Will rubbed his fingers over his weary eyes, his exhalation more of frustration than exhaustion.

"I'm losing myself more and more. Time passes and I'm not even aware of its passing. I was out there with the team at around 5:00 PM and it's as if I just woke up and I found myself at your door and its 9:00PM-"

Hannibal reached for Will's shoulder, gently rubbing his hand over it, trying to soothe him.

"Perhaps it is time we bring this to Jack's attention, Will. There is only so much that a human mind can cope with and with your unique form of empathy, I fear you may not be able to keep it all at bay. How have you been sleeping lately? Are your Night terrors escalating?"

Will suddenly felt heat creep to the back of his neck, not just because of Lecter's hand at his shoulder, but because he could never tell Hannibal that he had been the subject of one of Will's dreams. The dream was very vivid, almost surreal and the memory of it caused him to feel some discomfort with Hannibal. He had dreamed that he was in bed with Lecter and they were kissing passionately. It was broad daylight and they are in Will's bed, surrounded by his dogs as they watched the two making out and embracing. He still had his nightmares to contend with, but this one stood out because it completely caught him off guard; that in his subconscious he was actually lusting after this man. It was beyond him. He pulled away from Lecter's comforting touch.

"Well...yes. I still have those-"He said gruffly."I don't know about telling Jack. He already gave me the opportunity to quit but-"

"But?"

"I can't let it go. I know it's coming to the point where this is destroying me...but I need to help them find people like Garrett Jacob Hobbs and stop them before more and more innocent lives are taken-"

"Will, you are no saint. Do you remember what we have talked about before concerning Jack? When it comes to how far he's willing to push you to get what he wants, he's certainly no saint himself-"

Will felt confused and anxious over his predicament, but he could do nothing about it. He did not answer Hannibal anymore and then the other quietly guided him to sit in his living room sofa. He closed his eyes for a moment-

 

-Only to find himself sitting in the empty Lecture room where he frequently sits alone to think, his eyes wide. He uttered a gasp of surprise. Looking down at himself, he is wearing a different set of clothing and he had papers in his hand. His hands were trembling as he reached for his shirt cuff and checked his watch once more. An entire day had passed him by and he was not aware of how it came to happen. He was at Hannibal's house last night, drinking tea and sitting on his sofa, but now he is in the Lecture room at the academy! This was getting worse.

"Will?" It was Alana Bloom. She was at the doorway and then she walked slowly over to him, smiling.

"What are you doing here? Do you have class coming around soon?"

Will wiped at his brow so that Alana would not see the fine mist of sweat that dampened his hair to his forehead, smiling at her hesitantly.

"I was just finishing up some paperwork. I was about to leave-"He stood up and stuffed the papers he had been holding into his desk drawer, putting his cell phone back into his pocket and walking over to her.

"Are you alright, Will?" Alana asked, giving him a faint smile at the irony of her question, knowing full well that nothing will ever be alright with Will, only she was not aware that he was suffering far more than he had let on.

"Yes. I feel...fine-"He lied, giving her a huge smile. She did not see the growing fear in his eyes because he avoided her gaze and was looking elsewhere when he smiled.

Later, he called Hannibal on his cell phone and asked what happened after he sat on Hannibal's sofa.

"I let you sleep on my sofa for a few hours and then I woke you up and I drove you over to your home. Don't you remember, Will?" Hannibal said in a soft and calm voice.

Will almost dropped his cell phone to the floor, his body suddenly trembling. He was completely losing it. If he could not even recall that event, what other occurrences had he missed?

 

A breathless gasp escaped him. Dimmed lights. Wet, rumpled sheets beneath his back. Sweat glistening upon his still heated skin. At first he thought this was one of those many nights wherein he had woken up from night terrors. But this was appallingly different. He was naked, his behind was resting upon a pile of pillows and between his legs, the thick and sensuous mouth of Hannibal engulfed his cock and was sucking at him slowly and seductively. Moaning because his manhood reacted to the indecent entreaties, he struggled to free himself, his movements sluggish, as if drugged. But the man held him fast, hands and arms rippled with strength as he was subdued when Hannibal lifted both of his legs and locked them to his own arms. Will tried to use his hands to haul himself backwards, but his limbs are useless, weak. He fell back onto the bed, letting out another moan as Hannibal's sucking quickened, tongue drumming up to the glans. Will could not help it when his hips rose up to meet those fervid lips that are working to please him.

"This isn't real. I'll wake up from this soon-"Will said in a breathy, rough voice. He was biting down on his lower lip, gasps quickening as the other tightened his grip on his manhood even further with that practiced mouth, it was as if Hannibal was testing every line and ripple on his sex, tongue exploring to feel every pore, tasting deeply of him as if he was something to be eaten. Will had a vague and dreadful thought at the back of his mind that Hannibal almost feels as if he wants to eat him, but was tempering himself from drawing blood or to masticate upon the live flesh. Hannibal suddenly pulled back; his mouth had grown red and thick with his exertions.

"Is it now?" Hannibal seemed to tease. He caressed Will's sensitive cock with one hand, the other was slowly moving down Will's muscled torso. His legs dangled uselessly at the sides of Hannibal's thighs."If this is not real...why not give in?"

Hannibal leaned forward on top of him and his mouth drew closer to Will's own."Here, taste yourself-"Hannibal whispered and the mouth descended over his.

The chlorine scent of come hit him first, then that salty and viscous quality and some other taste in there, like charcoal or smoke, Will could not describe it any better. Along with his own taste, the taste of Hannibal's own breath...of some fine wine and an undercurrent of a meatiness that he could not place. Hannibal's mouth felt... good against his own, he found himself reacting to that kiss while Hannibal worked to please him down there, the hand now throttling and tugging at his manhood. Will was gasping into the heated kisses, he could feel Hannibal's tongue exploring into his own, perhaps also tasting and testing the flesh within. Hannibal is a man more attuned to the sensuality of his own refined palate, finding that even in this sexual congress, there are tastes to be explored, flavors and scents to be savored and the man could not help but voice out his appreciation of Will's own flavor. He pulled back from the kiss, gasping breathlessly against Will's half-open lips.

"Sweet,"Hannibal crooned and then he started kissing Will's neck, licking and swallowing down his sweat. The man's tongue was drawing down slowly, leaving wet trails upon the ridges and slopes of Will's body, again as if he were sampling some fine meal. Then, his mouth found one nipple, teasing it with his teeth as he nibbled down on it. Will instantly reacted, his body started as if he had a minor electrocution. He lifted one languid hand as if to push Hannibal away from himself, but the man was relentless, his tongue found the other nipple, he prodded and sucked at it that it caused Will's own treacherous body to surge up and he moaned in arousal, the bloodrush going through him; it was loud, as it rushed up to his temples, even thudding in his ears, his heart hammering in his chest. Will's own heavy-lidded eyes tried to look down as Hannibal continued to pleasure him and then the man was back to sucking at his sex.

"Ahhhhh....Ahhhh-"Will moaned out as his own hips lifted to meet Hannibal's mouth.

This is a dream. It's not real. This is not really happening. He kept telling himself as he finally surrendered to the pleasuring. His hips are pistoning faster, almost ramming himself up to Hannibal's face that his pubic hair met the man's nose and cheeks. His moans are quickening in time to his hips that are losing volition, as it just rode upwards, lost in the lust of it; the heat of it. His mind was spiraling up to meet that sweet release and when it came, he let out a throaty and long drawn-out groan, his eyes shut tight as he savored this sensation. Down Below, Hannibal swallowed his come, not letting any drop go to waste as it went down his throat, thick and syrupy hot as it passed his gullet. Then, his mouth slowly pulled back as it sucked at the head of Will's cock, tasting the last dregs of his salty-sweet emission. Will was still so sensitive; his body trembled violently when Hannibal did that, like some aftermath of tiny shocks were still going through him.

"No! S-Stop-"Will moaned helplessly as he reached down to touch Hannibal's cheek and he felt the sculpted and jutting cheekbone of the other. Hannibal went back up to kiss Will on the mouth again, rough and insistent this time and Will kissed him back just as fervently, reaching out to hold on to Hannibal's shoulders. The other broke the kiss and was back to kissing his throat again and Will turned his head to the side, eyes closed as he let Hannibal continue, letting the lust build and consume him.

 

"7:30 pm, I'm in Baltimore, Maryland. My name is Will Graham." He cried out desperately, looking about him and trying to control the confusion and fear that he felt for himself. He is surrounded by pine trees and some hardwoods, the skies already dark. His fingers were quaking as he held the dial of his watch, looking down at the time and date in a mild state of shock. Where was he before this? He was dreaming. He was... He was dreaming of Hannibal. He was in his bed and he was having one of those vivid wet dreams again. It was not something he could share with Hannibal or Alana. No one must know that. He began to stagger through the woods; his car must be close by somewhere. He was wearing a different set of clothing again and he was not exactly well-dressed for the weather. It was bitingly cold. He was only wearing a thin button down shirt and light brown chinos, his work shoes already muddied. He patted his pockets down for his cell phone and he found it. The first person he decided to call was Hannibal.

"Will? Where are you?" Hannibal as always, sounded calm and unperturbed.

"In some woods...maybe-"Will said nervously as he looked about him.

"Would you like me to come and get you?" Hannibal asked.

"No. No need. I see a familiar landmark. I know where I am. I think I know the spot where I would have parked my car-"

"Would have? So, you didn't know where you were again and how you got there, didn't you Will?"

Will could not hide the truth from Hannibal."Yes. It's growing worse. I don't know what to do anymore-"He spoke desperately, his fear evident in his voice.

"Do you want us to tell Jack now?"

"I can't tell him yet. We have a case we are still working on-"

"Will, as your friend and not just your therapist I am concerned for your well-being. Jack can find someone else with the same analytical qualities as you have and continue with the case. I fear that you may one day come to harm if we let this continue-"

Will was touched by Hannibal's concern, but he told the other that they just need to find out if something was medically wrong with him. He decided to go back to Dr. Sutcliff for more tests. Hannibal promised to schedule it for him. Will found his vehicle, he sat in his car and was driving off down the road. The yellow line down the middle of the road glowed as his car's headlights lit the way and he was riding smoothly towards his home, the destination he decided on. He heard his cell phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the number. It was Jack. He lifted the receiver to his ear about to hit the answer button, but a strange sight stopped him. It looked like there was a stag right up ahead, walking in the darkness. He was not sure if it was the stag that followed him in his dreams or his hallucinations or if it was a real stag. He clutched the steering wheel-

 

-gripping the headboard hard until his knuckles grew white, Will's eyes glazed over, tongue darting out of his open mouth as he let out hitching moans. Hannibal had ploughed him deep in his backside. His head was slowly lolling about as Hannibal pulled back only to ram up into him hard, eliciting a breathless cry from him and making him snap his head upwards. This again. The surreal wet-dream that felt so real. Hannibal grasped the back of his head, clutching the brown curls possessively and bringing Will's face close to his. He licked the side of Will's face. So real.

"You are just a dream, aren't you?"Will cried out, gasping tightly as Hannibal held on to his hips and thrusted into him, spreading fire and arousing the nerves within him. Will's own body was pressing up against the other man's heated flesh, feeling the wet slap of skin on skin, both of them already sweating and frantic for each other. Hannibal had reached for Will's hands that are still holding on to the headboard caressing them as his hips rhythmically pounded up into the other. He was smiling to himself because Will still could not determine if this was real or not. He had been fucking Will for many days now and the other was not aware of the sexual relationship that had been happening between them. Will was just so easy to please and his flesh...his skin...only tasted so much sweeter because of this sickness in him. He dared not mar Will's flesh with bites or bruises as the other might suddenly find them suspect. Let him continue wondering... let his mind circle in confusion as he takes the other over and over. He bent down and whispered in Will's ear.

"If you want me to be," Hannibal said gently and he kissed Will's ear, licking and circling his tongue on the outer lobe.

Will's own body had lost all control and he was pressing up wantonly for more. Hannibal suddenly stopped and pulled out of him, making Will cry out with some complaining sound. Hannibal turned him around and pushed him back onto the bed, parting his thighs and lifting his legs so they are resting on his own arms. Will was the one who was driven by his own lust as he reached for Hannibal's cock and guided it back into himself, letting out a slight hiss as he let himself be penetrated once more. His hips are frenzied as he met each hard thrust from Hannibal. Will threw his head back into the pillows, mouth open and drawing out moans of his intense arousal. More, he needed more. He felt desperation of a different kind. He needed to come. He was aching for it, racing for it. His face was so hot, painted with a crimson blush, his own mouth red and wet and begging for a kiss.

Hannibal knew what he wanted. He bent and kissed those lips with his own thick and sensuous ones, crushing them, the kiss almost gnashing, biting and hot. Will was restlessly holding on to Hannibal, scalding tears squeezing out his eyes and Hannibal licked the tears away, tasting of them. Will's hips are bucking up frantically. Yes. This feeling... it was building up, a crescendo of an intense sexual force, like one of the symphonies Hannibal listens to. A tide...rising higher and higher until it crashes and breaks down upon him. Will was clawing at Hannibal's shoulders, drawing blood; Hannibal made a small moan at that, he felt the blood trickle down his back. Will was making these breathless, meaningless cries. He reached down with one hand to punish his own cock as he tugged and tightened his grip, his other hand still held on to Hannibal as the other rode him into ecstasies he never thought possible. And then that blissful orgasm came and he seized up for a moment, blue eyes shutting tight, mouth hanging open as he allowed it to overcome him. His legs tightened against Hannibal's arms and then he let out one long sigh of glutted lust. He felt Hannibal stiffen as he followed suit. Will heard him make a small strangled cry and then he was breathing harshly over Will, lying atop him, his face shoved up to Will's shoulder. Will embraced him and he saw the blood he had drawn, mixing in with the sweat cooling on Hannibal's shoulder. Will bent his head and kissed at the wound, licking the blood from Hannibal's shoulder, his tongue indecently lapping it up. It was a morbid thing to do... but Will felt compelled by his own dark lust to do it.

Hannibal lifted his head and smiled down at him, as if he found what Will had done intensely erotic. Will smiled back up at him, his eyes darkly playful.

"Taste yourself," Will whispered and kissed Hannibal seductively, letting the other taste of his own blood in Will's mouth.

 

Will was leaning against the ladder that led up to Hannibal's library in his office. He liked visiting Hannibal frequently, not just because the other had a calming effect on him, or that he sought to finish his day of therapy, but he found himself growing more attracted to him. Will was looking at Hannibal intently, making his sexual interest in the other known. He wasn't trying to hide it anymore. His dreams... they had grown hotter and intense each time he had them that he wanted them to be real, here in this moment. He lowered his thick lashes, smiling at Hannibal who stepped closer to Will, wearing his brown suit and a red shirt underneath, Will almost wanted to undress him and tear his clothes off of him. There was something in Hannibal's body language that seemed to indicate he welcomed Will's seduction, there was something almost familiar and possessive with the way he stood closer to Will as they talked.

"The night terrors have grown less and less these past few weeks. I don't know what could have changed it-"Will said softly, biting his lower lip as he stared at Hannibal's own lips. Hannibal smiled and leaned in closer to Will.

"Then I am glad that at least you have found some relief, Will. Are you still having any hallucinations? Do you still lose track of time?"

Will frowned and looked away, the remembered heat of those dreams making him almost want to grab Hannibal and kiss him passionately.

"There are days...that I lose track of time. Some days it makes me afraid because I don't know what I could have done and I feel lost. I don't know if I am dreaming or awake. I almost wish I was awake when I have some of these...dreams-"

"Dreams?"

Will gave him a sultry smile and drew even closer to Hannibal, close enough to kiss. "Good dreams. Would you like me to show you?" He reached out for Hannibal's shoulder and the other seemed to jump at his touch. Will narrowed his eyes at him, slightly startled and then he frowned again.

Hannibal cleared his throat and composed himself, giving Will a wicked smile. "Will, you were about to show me?"

Will shook his head slightly as if to clear it. Something about Hannibal's shoulder...he couldn't quite grasp it yet. Hannibal finally reached out and touched his cheek, surprising Will as he stared up at the other.

"Maybe... I should show you some of mine, Will-"Hannibal whispered and he leaned forward and gave Will a hungry kiss. Then Will felt how familiar those lips are against his, as if they had kissed so many times before. Then, he knew.

He had tasted these lips before.

_**Rev-EBH** _

 


End file.
